Queen Crimea and Duke Delbray
by SolStone
Summary: A GeoffreyxElincia oneshot; my favorite FE:RD pairing. Seperated by distance and politics, two lovers come together and manifest their love, continuing House Crimea.


Enjoy. My favorite Radiant Dawn pairing.

This is dedicated to all of you GeoffreyxElincia fans out there. Including but not exclusive to GYS, Dream Adept, and Arbella Scott who reminded me that I actually had this buried away in my folders. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

He sat near the throne, not upon its lofty seat, but upon a simple wooden stool. He sat there brooding over the recent events that had taken place. The throne room, normally filled with light and singing birds from the flowering gardens outside, was dark and quiet; only the rain could be heard pattering lightly upon the granite floors. The only other people in the room were four soldiers, members of the royal guard, stationed by the door. He sat at the stool remembering how his Queen, his sister, and the majority of the Crimean army marched towards Daein to end this war. He sighed; he had hoped that his nation would not have to be involved in another war so soon. He remembered how he sadly watched his Queen wave to him as she mounted her pegasi. She entrusted him with the defense of the nation while she was gone. Within a week, he had realized just how hard this role was, and how one could not possibly do it alone. All of the bickering nobles, the stress, and the intense labor involved would drive anyone insane who is not firmly grounded.

"How can she do it alone?" Geoffrey thought aloud. The door opened and boots were heard on the hard floor. His soldiers snapped to attention. Geoffrey did not have to look up to recognize the voice of the speaker.

"Our dear Queen is never quite alone Sir Geoffrey." Geoffrey smiled and looked up to see Bastian, Count Fayre, making a grand entrance. He looked up at Geoffrey from a mock bow. "She has her knight in shining armor." Geoffrey looked down at his boots to avoid having his best friend see him blush.

"Why are you not seated upon the mighty throne of Crimea?"

"I'm not the king. I'm just watching over Crimea until Queen Elincia returns."

"But you could be king easily enough." Geoffrey looked at his friend. "She would not refuse you Geoffrey. Can you not see it?" The bashful knight looked down at his boots again. "Then again, she does have your beautiful sister, and Sir Ike, and myself to guide her on the path of righteousness." The arch sage took a seat next to the paladin.

Geoffrey looked up at the Count. "Speaking of which, where have you been?"

Bastian smiled. "I found Izuka."

Geoffrey's eyes were wide with shock. "You did? Where?"

Bastian smiled again, wanting to savor the moment. "Well, actually my dear associate Volke found him for me."

"Bastian!" Geoffrey demanded. "Where is he?"

"He's with Duke Renning."

"So, did he make the antidote, or not?"

"Sadly no. Once Volke caught his prey we returned here to see how things are, but they are not well."

"Can we go see him?" Geoffrey said standing.

"Why not." Bastian said standing alongside his friend. Just then, a wave of yellow light flashed throughout Tellius, and blinded the two friends, sending them to their knees, and covering their eyes. Geoffrey and Bastian regained their footing and found their sight. Geoffrey walked up to one of his soldiers, who was as hard as rock. "Let's not linger here too long." Bastian said as here gathered his effects. "We need to gain Sienne before Elincia does, or we may miss them. Geoffrey nodded and grabbed his assorted weaponry and followed Bastian outside. They walked through town until they heard a child crying. Geoffrey followed the wailing until in led to Calill and Largo's bar. Geoffrey collected Amy, and Bastian found the statue of Largo. The two friends traveled to Castle Delbray to pick up Renning and Izuka. Fortunately, neither had escaped due to the efforts of the Fireman. A few nights later, Geoffrey found himself looking towards the east on a rainy night, just as he had three years ago, awaiting his princess to return. The group had stopped, for the first time in days. They had been eager to regroup with the main army, or, what was left of it. Now, she was awaiting his return to her side.

Elincia opened her eyes, and she saw that everyone in the fortress with her was up and moving, and Ike took off out into the falling snow, and the unusual quiet. Her thoughts drifted to a knight that she left behind in Melior. She feared for his life, as only those inside the fort seemed to have survived Ashera's judgment. Elincia felt someone take her hands gently. She looked up to see Leanne holding her hands.

"Elincia… he is okay. Don't… be afraid." Leanne's words were calming for Elincia's heart, as Leanne could see into her soul. She embraced the heron princess and rejoined the others in their battle plans. _But I can't stop worrying about Geoffrey…_The group prepared to split up, and Elincia was to travel with King Tibarn, Prince Reyson, and King Pelleas. Kieran accompanied her, as Geoffrey had him guard Elincia in his stead.

Kieran had ridden next to Elincia and Lucia the majority of the day. He was as steadfast as Geoffrey; he was always on the alert, silver axe in hand. Kieran rode ahead for a moment to survey the field. Lucia moved closer to Elincia. "My lady, is something the matter?"

Elincia smiled halfheartedly. "No, everything is fine." Lucia did not seem convinced.

"It's Geoffrey isn't it?" Lucia said grinning. Elincia looked away. "It's okay your majesty. I'm sure that he's fine. He wouldn't leave you alone. He'll come soon enough. You'll see."

"Thank you Lucia. Let's move on. It won't do anyone good to me miserable."

Lucia sighed. "Elincia, don't worry, my brother is quite capable. He'll be fine. Try not to be too worried for him. He's probably just as worried about you."

Elincia looked up. "Truly? I have been so worried… that there could be… someone else. Lucia, does he love me?"

"Elincia. Have you not seen how he acts around you? Have you not seen how he is always there, despite all the odds?" Lucia smiled as Elincia blushed profusely. "Why don't you wait to ask him yourself? It won't be too long now. In a few days, we will arrive at Sienne, and we'll free everyone from their judgment. Cheer up Elincia; he couldn't refuse a command from you." Lucia walked off to converse with Janaff about some party.

The next day came all too quickly. While Geoffrey and Bastian traversed the countryside without being detected by the Disciples of Order due to the small size of their group, the Hawk Army came across Senator Valtome's squadron. Tibarn led his hawks and Tauroneo west, while Elincia led the infantry southwest. Her group actually cut their way to sinister senator before Tibarn. Elincia dodged a Valaura spell and heard it collide into someone behind her.

"If it isn't our little countryside Queen. Where is your dashing right hand man to save you from my visage and the death it brings? Who will save you now?" Valtome laughed again, but was hit in the side by a hand axe. Kieran rode forward swinging his beloved Silver Axe, a gift from Geoffrey, but he was knocked back by a Valaura blast to his chest. The impure light seeped into the knight's armor, and he was severely injured. Elincia saw her chance, and brought her sword down upon the senator with a furious fury of fast blows from Amiti that permanently grounded the vain senator. Valtome crumbled to the ground, and his vanity and 'beauty' were soiled by the mud and earth.

A few days later, Elincia and some others, including King Tibarn, were seated around the campfire, discussing various plans, policies, and politics. Elincia paid little attention, as she was looking into the sky hoping that Geoffrey was alright. Then, a caped figure appeared next to her and bowed low, causing her to look up. It had been months since he left for Daein, and there he was, standing next to her. Count Bastian took her hand and kissed it, and expressed his infinite joy in seeing his majesty alive and well, but she was looking for someone else. Standing not too far off was Geoffrey, and she smiled to see that he was alive and well. She excused herself, and while the rest of the group smiled knowingly, Elincia advanced to Geoffrey. He did not move; he just stood there by his horse. Elincia looked back for a moment, and then ran to him and embraced him. Ever the knight, Geoffrey was hesitant to show any outward emotion, but he did embrace her in return.

"Elincia, someone could see us." Geoffrey whispered.

"Geoffrey, I have been so worried about you since I left you behind. I-I was afraid that you had been turned into stone." Elincia said softly, happy to have him in her arms.

"I worried that I wouldn't be able to find you; that I would find you dead." Geoffrey replied, gazing into her eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Elincia reached a hand up to Geoffrey's hair. She ran it through his blue locks, and she smiled. He smiled back, as his heart guided him to lean in towards her delicate lips. She saw this, and she leaned in too as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Barely a cenimeter apart, Geoffrey was about to kiss her, until he heard something: something pounding against the earth. He turned his head at just the precise moment when a large feral tiger jumped out of the trees and tackled him to the ground. Elincia, thoroughly disappointed, drew her blade and called for help. Geoffrey was holding the tiger's head away from his body, so that it could not rip his throat out, or sever his jugular and watch as he bled to death. The tiger was a pale grey color, but it had plenty of vivacity to attack Geoffrey. It foamed at the mouth, and Geoffrey knew that a well placed bite could make his life miserable, and his death agonizing. Help came in the form of a dark magic spell that crashed into the beast's frame and sent it smashed against a tree, and Geoffrey and Elincia watched its chest heave for the last time. Pelleas emerged from the opposite direction clutching a Fenrir tome with Tauroneo. Geoffrey regained his footing; though his torso hurt since a three hundred pound tiger pounced on him.

Tauroneo spoke up, "General Geoffrey, are you alright? What are you two doing so far from camp?" Elincia blushed, as did Geoffrey, until something dawned on him.

Geoffrey mounted his warhorse and grasped his lance. "We are no longer alone here. Izuka has escaped." He reached a hand towards Elincia, who took his as he pulled her onto his horse. They rode off to camp as Pelleas and Tauroneo ran after them thoroughly confused. They arrived at camp, where Bastian had assembled everyone. The corpse of a dead feral tiger lay there too. He smiled as Geoffrey and Elincia rode back together, but he swiftly led the troops to a nearby bog. As expected, Izuka was standing in the center, surrounded by his evil experiments, the tortured, tormented, mind-warped laguz. The army formed into attack groups, and headed out to battle. Bastian had Geoffrey, Kieran, Lucia, Pelleas, Tauroneo, and himself to head north. Tibarn and the airborne units would head west then north. They would catch Izuka like a crab catches its prey in its mandibles. For the next few hours, the group chased him and his feral ones around the marsh. Bastian stationed everyone at random points around the marsh, so that whenever he warped, he would be attacked. Tibarn was the bait, as he flew directly at the crazed scholar. Izuka fearfully warped away, only to be greeted by the assassin Volke. With one fatal flash of his blade, he eliminated the evil man from the world, and saved the laguz from his mind-warping toxins.

The group slept soundly that night. Elincia had not only Geoffrey with her, but her uncle, Duke Renning, had been saved from the drugs of Izuka. Geoffrey had spent the night in the makeshift hospital, as he suffered a few broken ribs from his encounter with the feral one, though they healed quickly. The next day, all three groups rejoined in Sienne. The final roster had been determined. Among those entering were Geoffrey, Elincia, and Kieran. Kieran was as pumped and as ready as ever, while Geoffrey pleaded with Ike to not bring Elincia along. But, she was the most mobile healer, so she actually volunteered to go, which bothered Geoffrey. He knew that Kieran and he would be chosen, as they were paladins, and they were mobile, and all around great soldiers. He was mainly concerned for Elincia, but since she ordered him to cease protesting, he unwillingly obeyed.

That afternoon, Renning came into the Crimean tent armed for battle, and Elincia refused to let him come along, as he was still weak. Then, Renning challenged Geoffrey to his title, and the right to guard the Queen, which is why Geoffrey found himself opposite his mentor in the field, gripping his lance tightly. Elincia was watching, as was Lucia, Bastian, and practically the entire camp. Even King Tibarn turned out, to see how the beorc fought for their lordship. Since he was the strongest hawk, he was the king. He turned out to see what would become of the fight. Renning and Geoffrey nodded, and their steeds thundered towards each other. Elincia's heart pounded each time the hooves hit the ground, kicking up sod and grass.

The crowd had dispersed, and Geoffrey and Renning were along on the field, watching the sunset. Everyone was thrilled with the match, even King Tibarn was shocked by the performance, congratulating the younger man on his victory. Tibarn told Geoffrey how he would be king in a laguz country, when Bastian said that Geoffrey would probably be king anyway. Geoffrey blushed as Tibarn and Bastian laughed knowingly. They heard Elincia behind them, and turned to see Elincia waving. Renning smiled, but Geoffrey sighed, lovestruck. Renning turned to the only man to have bested him in a duel, besides Ashnard and his own older brother.

"What's wrong Geoffrey?" the knight in question sighed again.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous about tomorrow. What if she dies? What if I can't save her?" Geoffrey looked concerned, but Renning simply smiled.

"Geoffrey, I had many of the same fears once long ago. You just have to realize that, if something is fated to happen, it will. I see a long life for the two of you, together." Geoffrey looked at his mentor and nodded. "Geoffrey, even if one of you were to die tomorrow, you shouldn't go in without telling her, just in case. And…" Renning smiled, "since her father is not here, I will vouch for my brother and say that I grant you my blessing, and my approval." Geoffrey stood up beaming, regaining his lost courage.

"Thank you Lord Renning. I'll go and see her majesty now." Geoffrey stood up and ran off after Elincia. Renning smiled, and went over to spar with Kieran, who would be the next Commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. Kieran was honored beyond words to spar with Duke Renning, and took the loss with humble dignity.

He found her not too far outside Sienne, out by a small lake, sitting under a tree. The Greil Mercenaries were encampedby the lake and Ike was sparring against Mia and his sister. So far, neither side had the upper hand, though Ike struggled to hold off both females. Shinon was hunting out in the woods, while King Daein and Micaiah were strolling together, hand in hand. Geoffrey came and sat down next to Elincia under a large tree. He sighed. He didn't know whether to apologize, or just continue where they left off. He sighed. It was hopeless. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Mist and Mia gave up, so Mia tackled Ike to the ground and they rolled around in the grass, laughing, stopping short of falling into the lake.

"Geoffrey, I'm sorry." Geoffrey glanced at Elincia, who spoke up, though while she was looking at the other pair of lovers by the lake, now locked in an embrace. "I should have asked you first, you are… my dearest friend. I could not bear to lose you Geoffrey." Elincia turned to look at him, and she appeared to be sad.

"Elincia, I'm the one who was out of line. I'm sorry. If you want to do this, I will not stop you. I just want… you to be safe, and happy. So, if you want to come, then I won't impede you." Geoffrey said slowly.

"I should have at least asked you how you felt." Elincia said.

"Elincia, you should know how I feel." Geoffrey said, taking her hands into his. Elincia waited on bated breath to hear what he would say; she hoped that it would be what her heart wanted him to say. He took a deep breath and began to spill his heart out to her. "Elincia, I love you. Even were I not a knight, even if I were not Duke Delbray, if I was just a man, and you were just a woman, albeit the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I would still love you."

Elincia could not contain her joy any longer, and she leapt upon Geoffrey and hugged him tightly against herself, and she felt his arms wrap around her. She lowered her head until she could whisper into his ear. "Geoffrey, I love you too, and I could not live without you. Be Crimea's king for me."

Geoffrey smiled as she pulled away, and he leaned forward saying,"I would love to, Elincia." and his lips met hers, and they pulled themselves into a loving kiss, letting everything that they held reserved inside themselves hidden behind formalities and rules explode into each other. They would not be parted from each other, and even after they pulled reluctantly apart, they knew that they would never, ever again be parted from each other. The birds chirped in the trees, and the sun began setting behind them as they walked back into Sienne, arm-in-arm. Though the sun may be setting, their love rose forth from their hearts than night, and it would never set, and even after death they would be together still, side by side, arm in arm, heart to heart.

* * *

Wow. That was heartfelt. Review please. That would make my day. Later.


End file.
